London Buses route 19
History At 3 October 1934: Finsbury Park to Trinity Road (renaned Tooting Bec on 1 October 1950) Station via Highbury Barn, Highbury Corner, Islington, Rosebery Avenue, Holborn, Tottenham Court Road Station, Shaftesbury Avenue, Piccadilly Circus, Hyde Park Corner, Knightsbridge, Sloane Square, Chelsea, Battersea, Clapham Junction, Trinity Road and Wandsworth Common; extended on Sundays to Streatham Common via Streatham. 8 November 1939: Monday-Friday, and Saturday (except evenings) service withdrawn between Finsbury Park and Highbury Barn. Evening service withdrawn between Clapham Junction and Trinity Road Station/Streatham Common. 3 January 1940: Monday-Friday (except evenings) and Saturday service reinstated between Finsbury Park and Highbury Barn. 20 March 1940: Sunday evening service reinstated between Clapham Junction and Streatham Common. 15 May 1940: Monday-Saturday evening service reinsteated between Clapham Junction and Trinity Road Station. 27 October 1943: Sunday service withdrawn between Trinity Road Station and Streatham Common before 1200. 19 April 1944: Extended within Finsbury Park from Rock Street to Plimsoll Road. 17 October 1956: Withdrawn between Tooting Bec and Streatham Common. 1 May 1957: Sunday service extended from Tooting Bec to Streatham Common. 16 October 1957: Withdrawn between Tooting Bec and Streatham Common. 23 January 1966: Sunday service extended from Tooting Bec via Tooting Broadway, Southcroft Road and Furzedown to Streatham Garage. 8 January 1972: Withdrawn between Tooting Bec and Streatham. 15 July 1972: Sunday service withdrawn between Clapham Junction and Tooting Bec, replaced by new route 19A. 5 October 1974: Sunday service extended from Clapham Junction to Tooting Bec, replacing route 19A. 1 March 1975: Garage journeys extended from Finsbury Park via Holloway to Tufnell Park. 27 October 1984: Full Monday-Saturday service extended from Finsbury Park via Holloway, Tufnell Park and Dartmouth Park Hill to Archway. 3 August 1985: Withdrawn between Archway and Finsbury Park, except for the daily garage journeys to Tufnell Park. 14 June 1987: Sunday service converted to one person operation. 21 November 1987: Monday-Saturday service withdrawn between Clapham Junction and Tooting Bec, replaced by new London Buses route 219 (Tooting). Saturday service withdrawn between Tufnell Park and Finsbury Park. 15 April 1989: Withdrawn between Finsbury Park and Tufnell Park. 24 February 1990: Sunday garage journeys extended from Tooting Bec via Tooting Broadway and Colliers Wood to Merton Garage. 25 May 1991: Withdrawn between Battersea Bridge and Tooting Bec/Merton, replaced by route 219. 24 April 1993: Contract awarded to Kentish Bus. 28 February 1998: Operation transferred to Arriva London. 1 September 2001: Sunday service converted to crew operation, except for some early morning and late evening journeys. 2 April 2005: Converted to one person operation. 31 March 2012: Contract awarded to Go-Ahead London. 1 April 2017: Contract awarded to Arriva London. Operators Route 19 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London General: 15 April 1989-23 April 1993 *London Northern: 15 April 1989-19 May 1991 *Kentish Bus: 24 April 1993-27 February 1998 *Arriva London: 28 February 1998-30 March 2012; 1 April 2017-present *Go-Ahead London: 31 March 2012-31 March 2017 Garages Route 19 has been operated from the following garages: *Battersea (B): before 3 October 1934-1 November 1985 *Holloway (J): before 3 October 1934-2 September 1971 *Holloway (HT): 3 September 1971-19 May 1991 *Victoria (GM): 2 November 1985-23 April 1993 *Merton (AL): 25 February 1990-19 May 1991 *Nine Elms: 24 April 1993-2 October 1993 *Leyton (LY): 25 April 1993-1 May 1994 *Battersea (BA): 3 October 1993-30 March 2012 *Cambridge Heath (CH): 8 May 1994-22 February 1998 *Stamford Hill (SH): 1 March 1998-19 March 2000 *Tottenham (AR): 26 March 2000-23 April 2000; 1 April 2017-present *Brixton (BN): 30 April 2000-30 March 2012 *Norwood (N): 2 April 2005-30 March 2012 *Stockwell (SW): 31 March 2012-31 March 2017 *Northumberland Park (NP): 28 March 2015-31 March 2017 Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Finsbury Park * Finsbury Park Interchange * City & Islington College * Gillespie Road * Riversdale Road * Highbury Grange * Highbury Hill * Highbury Grove School / Aberdeen Park * St Paul's Road / Highbury Grove * Highbury Corner * Upper Street / Laycock Street * Islington Town Hall * St Mary's Church * Islington Green * Angel Station * St John Street / Goswell Road * Sadler's Wells Theatre * Finsbury Town Hall * Mount Pleasant * Clerkenwell Road * Gray's Inn Road * Red Lion Square * Bloomsbury Way * Museum Street * Cambridge Circus * Dean Street / Chinatown * Trocadero / Haymarket * Piccadilly Circus * Old Bond Street / Royal Academy * Green Park Station * Green Park / Constitution Hill * Hyde Park Corner Station * Sloane Street / Knightsbridge Station * Pont Street * Sloane Square Station / Symon Street * Sloane Square Station * Duke Of York Square * Walpole Street * Markham Street * Chelsea Old Town Hall * Carlyle Square * Beaufort Street / King's Road * Cheyne Walk * Parkgate Road Route departing Battersea * Battersea Bridge / Hester Road * Cheyne Walk * Beaufort Street / King's Road * Old Church Street * Carlyle Square * Chelsea Old Town Hall * Markham Street * Duke Of York Square * Cadogan Gardens / Sloane Square * Sloane Street / Sloane Square Station * Pont Street * Knightsbridge Station * Hyde Park Corner Station * Old Park Lane / Hard Rock Cafe * Green Park Station * Old Bond Street / Royal Academy * Piccadilly Circus * Trocadero / Haymarket * Gerrard Place / Chinatown * Denmark Street * Tottenham Court Road Station * Museum Street * Bloomsbury Square * Red Lion Square * Gray's Inn Road * Rosebery Avenue * Mount Pleasant * Tysoe Street * Hardwick Street * Sadler's Wells Theatre * St John Street / Goswell Road * Angel Station * Theberton Street * St Mary's Church * Islington Town Hall * Highbury Corner * St Paul's Road / Highbury Corner * Highbury Grove School / Baalbec Road * Aberdeen Park * Highbury Grange * Joan Of Arc School * Riversdale Road * Monsell Road * Rock Street * Finsbury Park Interchange Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Finsbury Park Finsbury Park Interchange, Stroud Green Road, Blackstock Road, Highbury Park, Highbury Grove, St Paul's Road, Highbury Corner, Upper Street, St John Street, Rosebery Avenue, Theobald's Road, Vernon Place, Bloomsbury Way, New Oxford Street, Bloomsbury Street, Shaftesbury Avenue, Piccadilly, Duke of Wellington Place, Grosvenor Place, Knightsbridge, Sloane Street, Sloane Square, King's Road, Beaufort Street, Battersea Bridge, Battersea Bridge Road Route departing Battersea Battersa Bridge Road, Battersea Bridge, Beaufort Street, King's Road, Sloane Square, Sloane Street, Knightsbridge, Hyde Park Corner, Piccadilly, Shaftesbury Avenue, Charing Cross Road, Andrew Borde Street, St Giles High Street, New Oxford Street, Bloomsbury Way, Vernon Place, Theobald's Road, Rosebery Avenue, St John Street, Upper Street, Highbury Corner, St Paul's Road, Highbury Grove, Highbury Park, Blackstock Road, Rock Street, Finsbury Park Interchange Timetable information ''Routes 19 and N19 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Finsbury Park and Battersea Bridge. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Finsbury Park at 0014 and Battersea Bridge at 0022 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Finsbury Park at 0525 and Battersea Bridge at 0530 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London General Category:London Northern Category:Kentish Bus Category:Arriva London Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Battersea (London Transport, B) Category:Holloway (J) Category:Holloway (HT) Category:Victoria (GM) Category:Merton (AL) Category:Nine Elms (Kentish Bus base) Category:Leyton (LY) Category:Battersea (Arriva, BA) Category:Ash Grove (Kentish Bus, CH) Category:Stamford Hill (Grey-Green, SH) Category:Tottenham (AR) Category:Brixton (BN) Category:Norwood (N) Category:Stockwell (SW) Category:Northumberland Park (NP) Category:Buses serving Finsbury Park Category:Buses serving Highbury Corner Category:Buses serving Islington Category:Buses serving Holborn Category:Buses serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses serving Piccadilly Circus Category:Buses serving Hyde Park Corner Category:Buses serving Knightsbridge Category:Buses serving Sloane Square Category:Buses serving Chelsea Category:Buses serving Battersea Category:Buses formerly serving Clapham Junction Category:Buses formerly serving Wandsworth Common Category:Buses formerly serving Tooting Bec Category:Buses formerly serving Streatham Category:Buses formerly serving Streatham Vale Category:Buses formerly serving Tooting Category:Buses formerly serving Furzedown Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes running in 1934 Category:Current double-deck routes